pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandra Majors
Sandra Majors is a main cure from Gaming Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Keyblade. Some Facts * DOB: July 14th * Star Sign: Gemini * Height: 5'4 * Blood Type: o- * School Year: Middle School * Favorite Things: Relaxing, Reading, dance classes, playing video games, and trying new recipes. * Dislikes: Being forced to do something, Bullies, and lazy writting in games. * Dream: To be a Dance instructor * Favorite Video Games: Kingdom Hearts, Legend of Zelda and the Mario Series. * Talents: Cooking and dancing * Fears: Blood, not being there for friends and later letting down everyone Appearance She is tall and lanky with messy light brown hair and brown eyes usually wearing a grey t-shirt, jeans, and sandals. Though after a while, she changes her usual outfit to a floral print t-shirt, jean jacket, and black and white sneakers. Her outfit for Silver Star Academy, she wearing A white dress shirt with a blue bow tie tying it messily and clasped the school pin to the front with a set of decaritve buttons down the front, blue pleated skirt with a white line across the pleats, white socks, and black heeled slip ons. For P.E, she wears a white t-shirt, silver shorts, white socks and sneakers. Her swimwear, she wears a grey two piece. Her sleepwear is a white nightgown. Her formal wear, she wears a red dress. During Ballet lessons, she wears a black leotard, pink stockings, and pink pointe shoes. For Halloween, she dresses like Maximum Rise from the same book name, wearing a Blue tanktop, dark jeans, and white sneakers with hawk wings. For the Snowflake Festival, she wears an off the sleeve dark blue leotard with a light blue snow flake design to it, blue tutu, white stockings, and blue pointe shoes. As Cure Keyblade, her hair become longer and tied in a ponytail with the top hair being spikey turning chocolate brown and her eyes turn blue eyes wearing a short white and black hooded jacket with a red chest bow clasping the front with her Gaming Broach clasping the front over a red sleeveless dress with a white belt with two hanging off the side, black collar with two crossing keyblades on the front, dangling keyblade shapped earrings, white and black fingerless gloves, white stockings, and black and red boots. While under Dark Lord's control, her outfit becomes a long black cloak, skirt, grey stockings, and black boots. Her skin becomes pale blue and her hair turned midnight blue her eyes are blank like in a trance. Master Keyblade... Doll Maiden Keyblade... Personality She is a lazy book worm who tends to get bored easily. She gets sick pretty easily and when she does it really hits her hard usually sending her to the hospital. She is easily annoyed with her older sisters more so with Bethany since she forced her to go to Silver Stars Academy after seeing her excel. Background Sandra as a kid use to be hyper active and hard working but soon saw she was always in the shadows. Tired of being always being over looked or compared to them she decided just to lay low getting just enough grades to squeeze by Bs and Cs her teachers noticed and told her eldest sister, Bethany who enlisted the help of Lillie and Annie who go to the famous Silver Star Academy to help tutor her, getting annoyed after a while just decides to up her grades to get them to stop a couple years later her parents put her in Silver Star Academy. While there, she ends up befriending a new student Aubrey over their favorite show "Battle Angel Excel!". Becoming Cure Keyblade After her and Aubrey's class they went to the towns library when Reala comes in as the girls notice him being dragged off by security as he shouts it's too late as he summons one of the Mayhem at first she really didn't know what to do thinking she becomes cowardly and tries to find a way out but Aubrey stops her saying they should help Sandra retorted back asking how as Naavi appears before them making them look confused but they suddenly fall through the floor with Aubrey landing infront of the monster as Sandra clung to a piece of broken wood above it. Being under Dark Lord's power TBACategory:Red cures Category:Leader Cures Category:Black Cures Category:White Cures